Medical professionals, restaurant employees, and any other individual that handles food, chemicals, samples, or in any way is attempting to prevent the spread of germs cannot be sure they are operating effectively if the outside of a glove is touched prior to the user putting the gloves on their hands. Thus, it is desirable to have a delivery method and apparatus for allowing the user to insert their hands directly into an open glove without contaminating the glove outer surface.